


28 - twins

by hank_big (kasssumi)



Series: Robovember 2018 [23]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 10:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/hank_big
Summary: Kiedy Markus w końcu wyprowadził się do swojego mieszkania prawie na drugim końcu miasta, nie był pewny, czy nie przeniósł się do jakiejś innej rzeczywistości. Było tu wszystko, do czego tak go ciągnęło. W domu czuł się trochę jak w klatce – złotej, ale zawsze – a tutaj w końcu mógł rozpostrzeć skrzydła.Pierwsze, co zrobił, to umówił wizytę u tatuażysty, aby w końcu w spokoju móc dokończyć swój rękaw. Gdy wszedł do środka, na widok recepcjonisty odebrało mu oddech.





	28 - twins

**Author's Note:**

> Czy robiłam sobie kiedyś tatuaż? Nie. Czy posiadam dziewczynę (:*), która ma tatuaż i mogłaby mi powiedzieć nieco więcej o tym procesie? Tak. Czy poprosiłam ją o pomoc? Nie. Także macie moje niejasne domysły z ogólnej ale i fikowej wiedzy, jak to się odbywa (chociaż to nie tak, że fik się na tym skupia, ale lmao wolę wyjaśnić). 
> 
> Podziękowania dla [theKasiaLin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theKasiaLin/pseuds/theKasiaLin), od której mogłam odbijać pomysły, bo inaczej siedziałabym i myślała pięć razy dłużej, zamiast pisać <3

Kiedy Markus w końcu wyprowadził się do swojego mieszkania prawie na drugim końcu miasta, nie był pewny, czy nie przeniósł się do jakiejś innej rzeczywistości. Było tu wszystko, do czego tak go ciągnęło. W domu czuł się trochę jak w klatce – złotej, ale zawsze – a tutaj w końcu mógł rozpostrzeć skrzydła.

Pierwsze, co zrobił, to umówił wizytę u tatuażysty, aby w końcu w spokoju móc dokończyć swój rękaw. Gdy wszedł do środka, na widok recepcjonisty odebrało mu oddech. Opierał się na blacie na przedramieniu, znudzonym wzrokiem przeglądając magazyn, który powoli kartkował. Miał bardzo jasne blond włosy – naturalne, bo Markus ledwo co widział jego brwi i rzęsy – i brudne, niebieskie oczy. Na lewym uchu miał całą masę kolczyków, mimo że na prawym był tylko jeden. 

Markus stał i gapił się na niego tak długo, że w końcu mężczyzna go zauważył. Uniósł brew i wyprostował się.

— Tak?

— Byłem umówiony — odpowiedział Markus, znajdując język w gębie.

— Tatuaż czy piercing?

— Tatuaż.

— Nazwisko?

— Markus. Manfred. Markus Manfred. — Miał nadzieję, że jego twarz nie jest aż tak zarumieniona, jak podejrzewał. 

Mężczyzna sprawdził w komputerze i mruknął pod nosem.

— Jesteś trochę wcześnie, Connor jeszcze zajmuje się poprzednim klientem. Poczekasz? Powiem, żeby się pospieszył.

— Nie, nie trzeba, to ja przyszedłem za wcześnie...

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust, ale też wywrócił oczami i machnął ręką.

— To nie była umówiona wizyta, więc jesteś ważniejszy — oznajmił i wyminął Markusa, aby otworzyć drzwi do drugiego pomieszczenia. — Dick! Powiedz bratu, że ma klienta!

— Słyszę! — odkrzyknął nowy głos.

— Zaraz będzie — powiedział recepcjonista do Markusa, wracając za ladę, do swojego magazynu. 

Markus rozważał, czy zapytać go o imię i może o numer, ale zanim zdobył się na odwagę, drzwi obok się otworzyły. Stanął w nich wysoki mężczyzna w podkoszulku, bez ani jednego widocznego tatuażu czy kolczyka.

— Connor już kończy — oznajmił, więc Markus założył, że stał przed nim Dick. — Zapraszam.

Markus rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w stronę recepcjonisty, który właśnie ślinił palec, aby przerzucić kolejną stronę, po czym wstał i wszedł na kolejny korytarz. Po prawej i po lewej znajdowały się drzwi, a przy tych po prawej stał dość wysoki i potężny mężczyzna, uśmiechając się do brata Dicka, Connora – sądząc po podobieństwie. Mężczyzna zobaczył go kątem oka, złapał dłoń Connora i uścisnął ją, a sam Connor przysunął się i pocałował go w usta. Po tym pożegnaniu Markus wyminął się z mężczyzną, słysząc jeszcze za sobą bardzo chłodne:

— Poruczniku Anderson.

— Richard.

Odwrócił się i zdążył zobaczyć, jak obaj wpatrują się w siebie z zaciśniętymi szczękami. Wszedł za Connorem do jego pracowni i wypalił:

— Brat i chłopak się nie lubią?

Connor spojrzał na niego przez ramię, a kiedy zobaczył, że Markus z zawstydzenia potarł kark dłonią, to uśmiechnął się i wzruszył ramionami.

— Dickie nie ma nic do gadania, to moje życie, a Hank przynajmniej nie jest otwarcie agresywny, że gówniarz do niego podskakuje.

Markus zaśmiał się na głos i wiedział, że konsultacje przebiegną pomyślnie, skoro Connor ma takie, hm, lekkie i beztroskie podejście do życia.

Bardzo szybko skończyli omawianie interesów, ale rozmowa z Connorem była na tyle luźna, że Markus został przez cały umówiony czas wizyty i najwyraźniej znalazł już dobrego znajomego. Nie na tyle, aby zacząć wypytywać go o jego pracownika, ale wystarczająco, że Connor zaprosił go na wyjście do klubu razem z jego znajomymi – których dosłownie przed chwilą poznał. Markus zgodził się od razu, bo dzięki temu nie będzie musiał sam poszukiwać fajnych miejsc w okolicy. I będzie mógł bardziej poznać pięknego recepcjonistę.

Wszystko się mu dzisiaj układało.

sss

Kiedy zbliżała się umówiona godzina, Markus wyszedł z domu i podszedł pod adres, który wskazał mu Connor. Polecono mu czekanie na nich na parkingu, więc Markus wziął ze sobą skórzaną kurtkę, aby nie stać w samej podkoszulce. Spóźniali się parę minut, ale nie chciał od razu pisać do Connora, więc postanowił poczekać jeszcze trochę, a potem po prostu wejść do klubu sam. Na szczęście chwilę później zobaczył zbliżającą się do niego parę i uśmiechnął się.

— Dobrze wyglądasz — powiedział z uznaniem, przyglądając się makijażowi na twarzy Connora. Hank spojrzał na Markusa nieufnie, obejmując swojego partnera ramieniem, na co Markus uniósł ręce w górę i zaśmiał się. — Nie mam _żadnych_ zamiarów względem Connora.

Hank mruknął pod nosem, a Connor pocałował go w szyję, zostawiając na niej ślad po szmince.

— Misiek myśli, że mógłbym spojrzeć na kogokolwiek innego, mimo że mam już w nim wszystko, co mógłbym sobie wymarzyć — powiedział i poprawił kołnierz koszuli Hanka, który zarumienił się lekko na jego słowa i wpatrywał w Connora, jakby ten był całym jego światem.

Markus schował swój uśmieszek za dłonią, po czym teatralnie wywrócił oczami.

— Możemy? — zapytał, aby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę.

Weszli razem do klubu i jakimś cudem Connor od razu zauważył, w której loży siedzi już jego brat, więc pociągnął tam pozostałą dwójkę. Markus rozglądał się dookoła, więc dopiero tuż przy samej loży zauważył, że z drugiej strony podchodziła do ich stolika jeszcze jedna osoba.

— Anderson — rzuciła zza zaciśniętych zębów drag queen, kładąc dwa drinki na stole przed Dickiem. Miała na sobie czarne pończochy, których koronka i podtrzymujące paski wystawały spod krótkiej, szarej sukienki. Miała długie rękawy, ale były one prześwitujące, a gdy stanęła bokiem, okazało się, że od pach w dół sukienka również miała prześwitujące elementy, przez które doskonale było widać nie tylko pas do pończoch w jej talii, ale także cienki, różowy pasek od bielizny. Tylko niskie buty i stonowana, brązowa peruka były mniej wyzywające w całej jej postawie. 

— Pussey — odpowiedział Hank na przywitanie, kiwając jej głową, ale całą swoją uwagę mając całkowicie skupioną na Connorze. 

Markus zwrócił uwagę, że Dick nawet nie spojrzał na przybyłych, tylko pociągnął Pussey na swoje kolana i Markus szybko odwrócił wzrok, bo jej sukienka była tak krótka, że kiedy siedziała, doskonale było widać jej różową bieliznę. Ona sama musiała doskonale zdawać sobie z tego sprawę, bo jedną ręką szybko poprawiła materiał, a drugą potarła bliznę na nosie. Dick objął ją i przycisnął do siebie, opierając brodę o jej ramię.

Markus pomyślał, że Hank miał naprawdę ciężko, skoro ani brat Connora, ani Pussey, która najwyraźniej umawiała się z tym bratem, go nie lubią, ale musiało mu naprawdę na Connorze zależeć i nadal z nim był. Z drugiej strony… dlaczego umawialiby się całą czwórką, skoro tak się nie lubią? Może Markus źle odczytywał ich relację. Hm. Ściągnął kurtkę i odłożył ją na siedzenie, bo – jak się spodziewał – w klubie było dość ciepło.

— To jest Markus — przedstawił Connor. Pussey sięgnęła po drinka i uniosła go w górę, tylko w ten sposób witając się z nim.

— Przyniosę nam coś do picia — zaproponował Markus Connorowi i Hankowi, ciesząc się, że będzie mógł chwilę odetchnąć od tej atmosfery. — Stawiam pierwszą kolejkę.

Zebrał zamówienia od wszystkich (Pussey i Dick szybko wypili swoje drinki, kiedy usłyszeli, że Markus stawia) i skierował się do baru. Próbował zwrócić na sobie uwagę barmana, ale zamarł, kiedy zobaczył, że za barem stoi nie kto inny tylko recepcjonista z salonu tatuażu. Tym razem nie miał na sobie kolczyków. 

Ani koszulki.

Wydawał drinki w spodniach na szelkach, wyglądając, jakby wyszedł z mokrego snu Markusa.

W końcu sam do niego dotarł i z uśmiechem zapytał, co podać. Markus automatycznie wyrecytował zamówienie i przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna je przygotuje. Kiedy przyniósł pierwsze dwa drinki i wyciągnął tacę, Markus w końcu się odezwał:

— Tutaj też pracujesz?

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

— “Też”? — zapytał.

— W salonie u Connora i tutaj za barem — sprecyzował Markus.

Barman uśmiechnął się i oparł ramionami o blat, pochylając się w ten sposób do Markusa.

— Musiałeś poznać Daniela, mojego brata. Jestem Simon — przedstawił się. 

Teraz, kiedy Markus widział go z bliska, zauważył, że rzeczywiście Simon i Daniel są bardzo podobni, ale były między nimi takie różnice, dzięki których można było ich rozróżnić. Simon miał ciemniejsze włosy, w kolorze brudnego blondu, ale jego oczy z kolei były jaśniejsze i jakby bardziej się błyszczały. Na uszach nie było śladu po żadnych kolczykach. Markus zwalił winę za to, że nie zauważył tego od razu, na oświetlenie w barze.

— Markus — powiedział z uśmiechem. Kiedy barman odwzajemnił ten uśmiech i spojrzał w dół, na odsłonięte ramiona Markusa, ten odruchowo je napiął. Z dumą zauważył, że Simon zarumienił się lekko z uznaniem i dopiero wtedy odwrócił, aby dokończyć przygotowanie zamówienia. Kiedy postawił wszystko na tacy dla Markusa, ten złapał go za dłoń i uścisnął lekko, kiedy Simon jej nie cofnął. — Pracujesz całą noc?

Simon przesunął kciukiem po skórze Markusa.

— Kończę o północy.

— Dołączysz do mnie i moich znajomych?

Simon uśmiechnął się tylko i puścił mu oczko, wysuwając dłoń z uścisku Markusa i zabierając napiwek, jaki stamtąd wyciągnął. 

— Jeśli jeszcze tu będziesz… — odpowiedział i podszedł do innych osób, aby ich obsłużyć. 

Markus był niemal pewny, że to oznaczało zgodę. Z zadowoloną miną wracał do stolika, ale był tak głęboko pogrążony w swoich myślach, że dopiero już w loży zauważył, że wszyscy mu się przyglądają… a na dodatek sam Daniel siedzi obok Hanka ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma na piersi.

Przełknął, ale nie okazał żadnej skruchy. Bez słowa rozdawał każdemu po kolei drinki, a na koniec Daniel wyrwał z ręki jego butelkę.

— To za podrywanie mi brata.

Markus nie kłócił się, poddał się bez walki. Z chytrym uśmieszkiem zrobił w tył zwrot, aby ponownie podejść do baru. Usłyszał za sobą śmiech, kiedy Daniel zakrztusił się piwem, bo nie przewidział, że zabierając Markusowi alkohol, daje mu wymówkę, aby ponownie podszedł do Simona.

Naprawdę _wszystko_ się dzisiaj Markusowi układało.

**Author's Note:**

> idk, dajcie znać, czy powinnam dopisać jakieś tagi
> 
> twitter: [kasssumi](https://twitter.com/kasssumi)  
> tumblr: [janekburza](https://janekburza.tumblr.com)


End file.
